A toy is traditionally an object for a child to play with or an object, such as a gadget or machine, providing amusement for an adult. Most physical toys do not interact at an emotive level with a user, but rather create only a passive play experience. Most electronic games are interactive, but with little or no benefit to a user's knowledge and psychological growth, and are virtually devoid of any physical interaction. Within these extremes, opportunities exist to enliven toys to create new relations and peak a individual's interest.